


The Last Wind

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	The Last Wind

"มีเพียงสิ่งเดียวเท่านั้นที่จะทำให้ทัพอนาถาที่มีแต่เด็กและคนชราเหล่านี้สามารถยันรับทัพใหญ่จากไอเซนการ์ดได้จนพ้นรุ่งทิวา นั่นคือปาฏิหาริย์" ถ้อยคำสำเนียงพรายที่ยังกึกก้องอยู่ในหูนั้น เต็มไปด้วยความเกรี้ยวกราดและผิดหวังอย่างไม่พยายามจะปิดบังแม้แต่น้อย "ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีพลังอำนาจในการหยั่งรู้อนาคตก็บอกได้ จะไม่มีชีวิตใดภายใต้เงื้อมเงาแห่งเฮล์มจะสามารถรอดพ้นอุ้งมือมรณะ!"

ดวงตาสีโลหะคมกล้าที่มองสบมานั้น เปี่ยมล้นด้วยความเข้าใจในโชคชะตาอย่างที่ไม่จำเป็นต้องอาศัยคำใครกระทุ้งให้รู้ตัว ทว่า ความสงบยังคงฉายแววระริกอยู่ภายใน ไร้ริ้วรอยแห่งความสิ้นหวังอันพึงครอบงำอยู่ในสีหน้าของมนุษย์ทุกผู้ทุกนามที่รู้ตัวว่ากำลังจะก้าวไปสู่จุดสุดท้ายแห่งชีวิต ราวกับชะตากรรมอันเลวร้ายนั้น ไม่มากมายเกินไปกว่าที่ได้คิดไว้แล้ว

ดวงตาสองคู่สบประสานกัน ท่ามกลางความปั่นป่วนของกระแสศึกที่จวนเจียนจะอุบัติและกลิ่นอายของความตายคละคลุ้ง คู่หนึ่งเต็มไปด้วยความขัดเคือง ชิงชัง ในขณะที่อีกคู่หนึ่งมีเพียงความมั่นคงทาบทออยู่ภายใน

"ถ้าเช่นนั้นจะเป็นไร" ถ้อยคำที่เปล่งจากปากนั้นยังคงสงบนิ่งไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง "หากข้าจะทอดร่างไร้ชีวิตลงเคียงข้างพวกเขา...ชาวโรฮัน"

\--------------------------------------------

ร้อนรุ่ม...

ข้า...แนบร่างกายเข้ากับซอกหินผาอันเย็นชืดแห่งปราการศิลาจำหลัก กระชับสองแขนไขว้ขัด พลางกวาดสายตาไปตามความเคลื่อนไหวของมนุษย์มากมายที่รายล้อมรอบค่าย ยิ่งย่ำสนธยา บรรยากาศแห่งเฮล์ม...ปราการอันเสมือนเรือนตายแห่งโรฮัน... ยิ่งอบอวลไปด้วยกระแสอันปั่นป่วนของความรู้สึกนึกคิดที่ถ่ายทอดออกมาจากบรรดาโรเฮียร์ริมผู้ไร้หวังจนหนักอึ้ง ความหวาดหวั่นทบทวีขึ้นเท่าตัว ราวกับดวงตะวันได้พรากพาเอาความหวังสุดท้ายติดตามไปกับแสงสายัณห์ที่ลาลับด้วย

ที่เหลือ...แค่เมื่อไรเท่านั้น

ทุกดวงหน้าหลบวูบให้พ้นไปทันทีที่รู้ตัวว่าสายตาของข้ากำลังจับจ้องอย่างไม่มีข้อยกเว้น ไม่ว่าจะเป็นจอมราชันย์ชราผู้ซุกซ่อนประกายอันสิ้นความทรนงองอาจในเลือดขัตติยราชที่พระองค์เธอเคยภาคภูมิเหนืออื่นใด... นายทหารอาวุโส ซึ่งครั้งหนึ่งเคยครองกำลังอันท่วมท้นด้วยความบริบูรณ์แห่งวัยรับใช้ใต้เบื้องบาทจอมอัครา...บรรดาพสกนิกรน้อยใหญ่ ที่ถูกครอบงำด้วยความโศกเศร้าและปราศจากแม้เศษเสี้ยวของความหวัง... เด็กน้อยถูกพรากจากอกมารดาที่ร่ำไห้ปิ่มว่าน้ำตาจะเป็นสายเลือด เพื่อมารับดาบอันใหญ่โตเทอะทะ และเกราะเหล็กหนักอึ้งที่แทบจะกดน้ำหนักของมันลงบนบ่าของผู้สวมให้จมดินได้โดยไม่ต้องอาศัยความพยายาม... ชายผู้แก่ชราจนสิ้นแม้ฟันฟางละจากอ้อมกอดของภรรยาคู่ยากที่ถูกยึดรั้งไว้ด้วยมือของสตรีผู้ร่วมชะตากรรม

ลมหายใจสุดท้ายแห่งโรฮันเป็นเพียงประชาชนตาดำ ๆ ที่ไม่เคยจับอาวุธอะไรมากไปกว่ามีดพร้าและธนูล่าสัตว์

น่าหัวเราะนัก...

นับแต่คืนนี้ ผืนธรณีจะชุ่มโชกไปด้วยเลือด...สายน้ำทั่วแผ่นดินจะถูกย้อมจนแดงฉาน...กองอสุภซากจะสูงเทียมเท่าขุนเขาแห่งคาลาธราส... การทำลายล้างจะไม่ยุติจนกว่าชีวิตสุดท้ายจะล้มลงตายสิ้น...เหลือทิ้งไว้เพียงกองกระดูกขาวเงาวับภายใต้แสงแห่งวัน ที่ในไม่ช้าคงถูกกลืนหายไปภายใต้เงาแห่งมอร์ดอร์เช่นกัน

...นี่คือโมงยามสุดท้ายแห่งชีวิตข้า...

เป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาดจนเกินจะบรรยายเมื่อนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่า อีกไม่กี่นาทีข้างหน้า ข้าจะต้องตาย...ความตายเป็นอะไรที่แทบจะอยู่นอกเหนือความเข้าใจของชนผู้มีชีวิตอันเป็นนิรันดร์ ข้าเพิ่งรู้ว่า ข้าไม่เคยคิดถึงมันอย่างจริงจังมาก่อน...ทั้งที่ต้องเผชิญมันในไม่ช้า แต่ข้ากลับรู้จักสิ่งที่เรียกว่าความตายน้อยนัก...

ความตายคือสิ่งใด...ทำไมมนุษย์จึงต้องหวาดกลัวความตายมากมายถึงเพียงนั้น...

"คิดอะไรอยู่ เลโกลัส"

เสียงแหบห้าวคุ้นหูของคู่แค้นที่กลับกลายเป็นสหายผู้กำลังจะเป็นเพื่อนร่วมตายของข้าดังขึ้นมาจากข้าง ๆ ตัว...เขานิ่งเงียบอยู่นาน ง่วนอยู่กับขวานคู่กายในมือ จนข้าเกือบลืมไปแล้วว่าเขาอยู่ที่นี่ด้วย ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาอยู่เคียงข้างข้าเสมอมา...เสียงนั้นปลุกให้ข้าฟื้นขึ้นมาจากภวังค์แห่งความนึกคิดอันล้ำลึก สู่โลกแห่งความเป็นจริงในปัจจุบัน

ข้าก้มลงมองเขา สายลมอ่อน ๆ ที่โชยพัดผ่านมาจากซอกผาเคลียเส้นผมสีทองของข้าล้อใบหน้าแผ่วเบา

"ข้ากำลังสงสัยอะไรบางอย่างจากการมองดูผู้คนเหล่านี้ กิมลี" ข้ากระซิบกล่าวตอบพลางทอดสายตาผ่านไปทางนักรบตัวน้อยสองสามคนที่จับกลุ่มกันยืนอยู่ใกล้กับประตูหินของปราการ "ความหวาดกลัว ความกังวลใจ แผ่ซ่านมาจนข้าสัมผัสได้แม้ในอณูของอากาศที่เรากำลังหายใจ ทำไมมนุษย์ถึงต้องหวาดกลัวความตายมากมายถึงขนาดนั้นด้วย ?"

"เจ้าพูดเหมือนพรายไม่กลัวตาย" เพื่อนรักต่างเผ่าพันธุ์ทำเสียงแค่นขึ้นจมูกราวกับจะเยาะหยันว่าข้าพูดจาเกินความจริง "ถ้าเจ้าไม่กลัวตาย แล้วคัดค้านการเข้าร่วมรบกับโรเฮียร์ริมจนทะเลาะกับอารากอร์นทำไม"

"นั่นไม่ได้หมายความว่าข้ากลัวตายนะไอ้คนแคระสมองหมู" ข้ากระซิบเอ็ดอย่างสุดจะทน คนแคระกับพรายคงจะอยู่ร่วมกันไม่ได้ถ้าไม่ได้ทะเลาะกันวันละครั้งเป็นอย่างน้อย "ข้าพียงแต่ไม่ต้องการให้อารากอร์นต้องตายไปโดยไร้ค่ากับประชาชนเหล่านี้ เขาควรจะได้ไปปราสาทขาว ก้าวขึ้นสู่เชิงเทินในฐานะผู้นำทัพและกษัตริย์สายเลือดบริสุทธิ์แห่งราชวงศ์ผู้ปกครองกอนดอร์ และถ้าจะตาย เขาควรจะตายที่นั่นในฐานะราชันย์องค์สุดท้าย ไม่ใช่ในซอกผาหินแบบนี้"

กิมลีขยับปากจะตอบโต้ ทว่า ริมฝีปากของเขาอ้าค้าง ก่อนที่จะปิดกลับลงอย่างเดิม...เราสองคนมองตากันด้วยความเข้าใจ ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำใดสื่อมากไปกว่านั้น...เราเห็นพ้องต้องกันในเรื่องนี้

กิมลีถอนหายใจ

"แต่ถ้าเขาเป็นคนประเภทที่ถอดใจยอมรับความพ่ายแพ้โดยไม่ทำอะไรเลย ยอมตามความเห็นของเจ้าแล้วไปมินาสธิริส ข้าคงเจ็บใจตัวเองที่ตามเขามาจนถึงป่านนี้" กิมลีว่า

ข้ามองสหายด้วยสายตาที่ปราศจากความเข้าใจ

"สำหรับอารากอร์น ความตายไม่ได้สำคัญตรงที่ว่าตายตรงไหน ตายในฐานะอะไรหรอก เลโกลัส" คนแคระพยายามอธิบาย "มันสำคัญตรงที่ว่า ก่อนตาย เขาได้ใช้กำลังเฮือกสุดท้ายไปอย่างสุดแรงแล้วหรือยัง"

ข้าส่ายหน้าช้า ๆ "ข้าไม่เข้าใจ"

"เจ้าเป็นพราย ความตายเป็นเพียงคำพูดที่อยู่ในหนังสือหรือบทเพลงโบราณที่กล่าวขานถึงมนุษย์ เจ้าไม่เคยทุกข์โศกเมื่อความตายมาพรากชีวิตที่เจ้ารักไป เจ้าย่อมไม่มีวันเข้าใจมันได้อย่างถ่องแท้" กิมลีกระซิบพลางเริ่มต้นออกเดิน อะไรบางอย่างชักนำให้ข้าติดตามเขาไป "ความตายไม่ใช่สิ่งที่มนุษย์หวาดกลัวหรอกเลโกลัส มันเป็นเพียงภาวะที่ร่างกายจะสูญสลาย ไร้เรี่ยวแรงและปราศจากดวงไฟแห่งชีวิต แม้ความเจ็บปวดก่อนความตายก็ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ยั่งยืน ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างย่อมยุติลงเมื่อลมหายใจสุดท้ายจากไป"

กิมลีก้าวนำข้าลงสู่ทางเดินอันวกวนภายในป้อมปราการหินเย็นชื้น คบเพลิงสีส้มส่องแสงสว่างนวลเพียงวอมแวมปักไว้ตรงโน้นตรงนี้เป็นระยะ ก่อแสงเงาสลัวเลือน เสียงฝีเท้าที่กึกก้องของกิมลียามกระทบบันไดหินถูกกลบด้วยเสียงผะแผ่วของบทเพลงที่ดังมาจากห้องโถงลับต่ำใต้ อันใช้เป็นที่ลี้ภัยของบรรดาพสกนิกรเด็กและสตรี บทเพลงโบราณที่ขับขานสืบต่อกันมาเนิ่นนาน เล่าขานถึงความงดงามแห่งท้องทุ่งโรฮัน พืชพันธุ์สีทองที่ส่องประกายยามกระทบแสงแดด ลู่ล้อไปตามสายลมหนาวที่พัดโบกโบย ความอุดมสมบูรณ์ ความสงบสุข...แม้แต่ข้ายังรู้สึกได้ถึงไอแดดอันอบอุ่นที่ตกต้องผิวเนื้อยามเพลงนั้นผ่านหู...มันช่างขัดแย้ง กับผนังหินเยือกเย็นและความหวาดหวั่นที่ปรากฏบนสีหน้าของมารดา ในขณะที่ทารกน้อยหลับตาพริ้มด้วยความเป็นสุขโดยไม่เข้าใจถึงสิ่งใดในโลกทั้งสิ้น นอกจากความฝันอันแสนหวานจากนิทานก่อนนอนของแม่

"สิ่งที่มนุษย์หวาดกลัวไม่ใช่ความตาย แต่ความพลัดพรากต่างหากที่มนุษย์หวาดกลัว" กิมลีกระซิบแผ่วเบาผิดวิสัย ในขณะที่สายตาของข้าจ้องเขม็งไปยังดวงหน้าของมารดาที่กำลังก้มลงจูบใบหน้าของทารกน้อยสายเลือดของเธอ แสงสีส้มสะท้อนเป็นประกายตามทางน้ำตายามเธอซบหน้าลงกับดวงตาที่หลับพริ้ม ริมฝีปากน้อย ๆ ยังเผยรอยแย้ม "มนุษย์หวาดกลัวความตายของตนเอง น้อยกว่าความตายของบุคคลอันเป็นที่รัก...ลมหายใจแม้จะยังคงอยู่ แต่ชีวิตได้ถูกฝังลงไปแล้วพร้อมกับร่างไร้วิญญาณของผู้เป็นดังดวงใจ...เดือนปีเลื่อนไป แม้ความคิดคำนึงจะยังคงอยู่ ทว่าไม่มีอีกแล้ว คนที่อยากพบ ไม่มีอีกแล้ว วันที่จะเปลี่ยนแปลงความทรงจำ..." เขามองหน้าข้า "พรายเช่นเจ้าไม่มีวันจะเข้าใจในข้อนี้"

ความรู้สึกหวาดหวิวจู่โจมเข้าจับหัวใจข้าจนสั่นสะท้านไปทั้งกายโดยไร้สาเหตุ

"นางไม่ได้กลัวที่ลูกของนางจะตายหรอก เลโกลัส" กิมลียังพูดต่อ "นางกลัวที่ลูกของนางจะรับรู้ความกลัวต่างหาก เพราะนั่นแหละคือสิ่งที่น่ากลัวยิ่งกว่าความตาย"

"ข้าไม่..." ฟันของข้ากระทบกัน ความรู้สึกหนาวเยือกนั้นทรมานจนข้าไม่สามารถจะพูดอะไรได้

ข้าไม่เคยรู้สึกเช่นนี้มาก่อนเลย

ใช่...ข้าไม่เคยคุ้นกับความพลัดพราก...ข้าไม่เคยพลัดพรากจากผู้ใด...ไม่ว่าเพื่อน พ่อแม่ หรือพี่น้อง...เดือนปีเลื่อนไปในอาณาจักรของข้าโดยมีผลต่อเราทั้งหลายไม่มากมายไปกว่าสายลมที่พัดผ่านมา...ข้าไม่เคยประสบ ไม่ว่าจะความโศกเศร้าจากการพลัดพรากหรือความหวาดหวั่นใด ๆ วันพรุ่งนี้ของเราไม่เคยแตกต่างจากวันนี้

แต่บัดนี้...

ข้าเพิ่งเข้าใจในความรู้สึกของอารากอร์น...

ข้าเพิ่งเข้าใจในความรู้สึกของมนุษย์ทั้งหลาย...

พรายช่างโง่เขลา...เราเคยมองมนุษย์อย่างดูแคลนในความขลาดโดยไม่เคยเข้าใจในสิ่งที่เขาหวั่นหวาดอย่างถ่องแท้...และบัดนี้ ข้าเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ร่วมชะตากรรมเดียวกันกับทุกชีวิตในหุบผาแห่งนี้...ข้าร่วมรบ...ข้าร่วมตาย... และข้าร่วมลมหายใจอันเต็มไปด้วยความหวาดกลัวนั้นเช่นเดียวกันกับมนุษย์ทุกผู้

ข้าหวาดกลัวต่อความสูญเสีย...

ข้ายินดีละลมหายใจไปเองดีกว่าที่จะมองดูสหายข้าล้มลงต่อหน้า...

อารากอร์น...

\-----------------------------------------------------------

ใบหน้าเครียดเคร่งขมึงทึงภายใต้แสงสีส้มสลัวของคบเบือนมาเมื่อข้าจงใจลงฝีเท้าหนักให้รู้ตัว ดวงตาสีเทาอมฟ้าคู่นั้นยังคงเต็มไปด้วยความหนักใจในภาระอันจะต้องรับผิดชอบชีวิตมากมายในเฮล์มดีพ ให้อยู่รอดมากที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ทว่าไม่มีแม้แต่วี่แววของความท้อถอยภายในให้เห็นแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว ข้ายืนนิ่งอยู่ตรงหน้าบันไดเชิงเทินโดยไม่ยอมก้าวขึ้นไป ทำให้เขาต้องทำสัญญาณให้นายทหารที่กำลังวางแผนการรบร่วมกันนั้นถอยออกไป และหันมาทางข้าเป็นเชิงถาม

"อย่าทำศึกเลย อารากอร์น" ข้ากล่าวอย่างสงบในขณะที่ก้าวเท้าขึ้นสู่เชิงเทินชั้นบนสุด ที่ ๆ ผู้บัญชาการทัพจะออกคำสั่งครั้งแรกในการประจัญบาน

ใบหน้านั้นงอง้ำลงทันที

"ไม่ใช่เพราะข้าอยากให้ท่านได้ตายในฐานะราชา" ข้าหยุดยืนเบื้องหน้าเขา "แต่เพราะข้าไม่อยากให้ท่านตาย"

ใบหน้าของอารากอร์นเปลี่ยนไป ประกายวูบไหวในดวงตาของเขาแสดงความแปลกใจเมื่อสบตาของข้า...ดวงตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความหวาดหวั่นอย่างที่ไม่เคยมีมาก่อน

"ในที่สุดข้าก็เข้าใจความหมายของกลิ่นอายที่กรุ่นอยู่ในปราการหินสุสานของชีวิตสุดท้ายแห่งโรเฮียร์ริม" ข้ากระซิบแผ่วราวจะให้สายลมโลกพัดถ้อยคำนั้นจางหายไปพร้อมกับมัน "ข้าไม่อยากให้ท่านตาย อารากอร์น ข้าอยากให้ท่านมีชีวิตอยู่ มากกว่าตัวเอง มากกว่าประชาชนโรเฮียร์ริมทั้งฮอร์นเบิร์ก มากกว่าแผ่นดินทั้งแผ่นดิน มากกว่าชีวิตทั้งหมดทั้งมวลในมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธ" ข้าก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ ยกมือทั้งสองขึ้นทาบกับใบหน้าของเขา "ไปจากที่นี่เถอะอารากอร์น ข้าอยากให้ท่านคงอยู่ต่อไป"

รอยยิ้มจางของเขาเจือริมฝีปากอย่างเข้าใจ เขาไม่โกรธขึ้งข้าอีกต่อไป แม้จะมีความหมายเดียวกัน แต่จุดประสงค์ของข้ามีมูลเหตุต่างจากตอนแรกมากมาย

"มนุษย์...สุดท้ายก็ต้องตาย" เขากล่าวตอบ

"ไม่ใช่ที่นี่" ข้ากระซิบ "ไม่ใช่แบบนี้"

"ที่ไหน แบบไหน ก็ตาย" เขาตอบอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ รอยยิ้มกว้างขึ้น " สิ่งที่เราได้ทำทิ้งไว้ก่อนตายนั่นต่างหากที่สำคัญ"

"สำคัญ...ช่วยยืดเวลาให้กับชีวิตมดปลวกพวกนี้หรือที่สำคัญ" ข้าแผดเสียงร้องอย่างโกรธเกรี้ยว นี่หรือคือเหตุผลที่อารากอร์นของข้าต้องตาย...เพื่อนของข้า...ผู้นำของข้า... "ไม่ว่ายังไงมันก็ต้องตาย!"

"เลโกลัส เวลาแม้วินาทีเดียวก็สำคัญสำหรับชีวิตของมนุษย์ที่ไร้นิรันดร์" เขากล่าวตอบ รอยยิ้มจางหายไปแล้ว

"จะบอกว่าพรายอย่างข้าไม่มีวันเข้าใจอย่างนั้นสินะ" ข้าเริ่มต้นตะโกนใหม่ ทั้ง ๆ ที่ใจข้าไม่อยากจะทะเลาะเบาะแว้งกับเขาเลย โดยเฉพาะ...ในวันเวลาที่อาจเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย "ต่อเวลาได้แค่นาทีสองนาที นั่นสินะที่คุ้มค่ากับการที่ท่านจะเอาชีวิตทั้งชีวิตไปทิ้งโดยไม่สนใจความรู้สึกของใครเลย! โดยเฉพาะพวกนั้นไม่ใช่แม้ประชาชนของท่านด้วยซ้ำไป"

...ถ้าเพียงข้าจะมีน้ำตา...

"ข้าไม่ได้หยัดยืนอยู่ที่นี่ เพื่อต่อเวลานาทีสองนาทีให้กับชีวิตหนึ่งชีวิตใด"

...ข้าคงจะสามารถโน้มน้าว...

"ข้าไม่ได้หยัดยืนอยู่ที่นี่ในฐานะกษัตริย์หรือผู้ปกครอง"

...รักษาดวงดาวอันเจิดจรัสในดวงตาคู่นั้นไว้...

"ข้าเป็นเพียงชีวิตหนึ่งของที่นี่...มีหน้าที่ต้องปกป้องรักษาดินแดนมารดาของข้า"

...คมกล้า...

"ทุกเม็ดทรายที่หลอมรวมเป็นร่างข้า ทุกสายธารที่หล่อเลี้ยงโลหิตข้า เช่นเดียวกับมนุษย์ทุกผู้ทุกนาม"

...และอ่อนโยนลึกล้ำ...

เราสองคนยืนจ้องมองกันอยู่บนเชิงเทิน สายลมกรรโชกรุนแรง สรรพสิ่งปลิวสะบัดพลิ้วไหว ทว่าระหว่างเรามีเพียงความสงบนิ่ง ภาพสะท้อนเงาในดวงตาเขา ส่องให้เห็นยุวราชพรายผู้อาบท่วมท้นไปด้วยความโศกเศร้าจนดูราวกับจะจางหายไปในพริบตา

"มนุษย์...โง่เขลา..." ข้ากระซิบเสียงแผ่วกว่าสายลม

"ใช่..." เขาตอบกลับมา "พวกข้าอาจไม่เข้าใจในเสียงกระซิบของผืนดิน ไม่ได้ยินเสียงขับขานของสายน้ำ ไม่อาจเรียนรู้และซึมซับความหมายของโลกใบนี้ได้ในระยะเวลาอันแสนสั้นของชีวิตไร้นิรันดร์...ทว่า มือของพวกข้านี่แหละ ที่จะโอบอุ้มและประคับประคองโลกใบนี้ต่อไป เมื่อเหล่าพรายทั้งหลายละทิ้งและจากไปสู่วาลินอร์...มนุษย์ ไม่มีแผ่นดินไหนอีกแล้วนอกจากที่นี่"

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นสู่ท้องฟ้าอันมัวหม่น ปกคลุมด้วยเมฆหมอกแห่งสงคราม มายา และความสูญสลายที่ใกล้จะดำเนินเข้ามา

"ข้ายังจำดวงดารานับหมื่นนับพันที่ส่องแสงเป็นประกายคล้ายอัญมณีที่พาดผ่านท้องฟ้านั้นได้ เลโกลัส" เขากล่าวขึ้น ดวงตาปิดสนิททั้งที่ยังเงยหน้า คล้ายจะทบทวนจินตนาการอันแจ่มชัด "ข้าอาจจะต้องตายในคืนนี้...ชีวิตของข้าอาจจะดับสูญไป พร้อมกับกองทัพอนาถาที่ไม่อาจเทียบได้ถึงหนึ่งในร้อยของทัพใหญ่จากไอเซนการ์ด เป็นแค่ชีวิตกระจ้อยร่อยที่จะต้องตายอย่างไร้ค่า แต่ว่า..." เขาลืมตาขึ้น ทอดดวงตาอันแสนเศร้าไปยังฟากฟ้าเบื้องบน "ถ้าชีวิตกระจ้อยร่อยทั้งหลายมัวแต่คิดว่ามันเป็นไปไม่ได้ที่แรงเล็ก ๆ ของมือเล็ก ๆ ไร้พลังอำนาจจะต้านทานหรือแก้ไขอะไรได้ ภาพอันงดงามนั้นก็คงจะเหลือเพียงความทรงจำ"

ข้าหลับตาลงอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน...ข้าอ่อนแอกว่าจะต้านทานกำลังแห่งความรู้สึกของสิ่งมีชีวิตที่เรียกว่ามนุษย์

...ข้าชราเกินไปเสียแล้ว...

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เลโกลัส" อารากอร์นกล่าวพร้อมรอยยิ้ม "มนุษย์ได้รับพรอันประเสริฐสุดแล้ว...พลกำลังอันเข้มแข็งและช่วงชีวิตอันแสนสั้น..."

ข้าลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง ประทับภาพของบุรุษผู้กล้าแข็งนั้นไว้จนเต็มตา...

...ประหนึ่งดั่งเปลวเทียนอันลุกวูบ เริงแรง ส่องแสงสว่างและเร่าร้อนเพียงชั่วพริบตา...

...ก่อนจะลดประกาย และหายลับไปในเวลาอันแสนสั้น...

...แต่นั่นคือพลังชีวิตอันยิ่งใหญ่...

ชะตากรรมของมนุษย์จะต้องดำเนินไป...ข้าสวมกอดสหายร่วมตายด้วยความรู้สึกที่คล้ายเพิ่งได้รู้จักเขาเป็นครั้งแรก... ชีวิตอันแสนสั้นและทรงคุณค่าเกินกว่าที่ข้าจะคาดคำนวณ

"ข้าไม่ห้ามหากท่านจะไป" อารากอร์นกระซิบข้างหูข้า ลมหายใจของเขาเป่ารินรดอบอุ่นเหลือที่จะกล่าว

ข้าผลักตัวเขาออกห่างจากอ้อมแขน ตาต่อตาสบประสานกันด้วยความเข้าใจ

"ข้าติดตามท่านตลอดมา และจะติดตามท่านต่อไป" ข้ากระซิบ "ไม่ว่ายามเป็นหรือยามตาย"

เราสองคนยิ้มให้แก่กัน ก่อนที่จะเหลียวมองตามเสียงกลองศึกที่ดังกระชั้นเร่งเร้า ทัพใหญ่เคลื่อนใกล้เข้ามาโดยปราศจากเสียงฝีเท้ากระตุ้นเตือน ภาพเงาในดวงตาของข้าปรากฏขุนพลพรายผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ในเสื้อเกราะสีทอง นำมาทั้งรอยยิ้มและความหวัง ข้าลิงโลด ฉุดอารากอร์นกระโดดลงจากเชิงเทิน วิ่งเข้าสู่อ้อมกอดของสหายพรายผู้มาแต่แดนไกลด้วยหัวใจอันอบอุ่น...ความหวังพลันเรืองรอง... ข้าเฝ้ามองสองสหายของข้าปฏิสันถารด้วยหัวใจอันเปี่ยมด้วยความสุขลึกล้ำ สายลมแผ่วพัดผ่านซอกหินผา มิได้ฟังวังเวงเฉกเช่นเมื่อยามสายัณห์ผ่านพ้นอีกต่อไป

...เสียงขับกล่อมอันแว่วหวานของผืนโลก...จะยังกระซิบต่อไปจนกว่าจะสิ้นเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์คนสุดท้าย...


End file.
